It is often desirable when fishing along beaches piers or the like to have a number of rods set in holders which are then monitored for movements indicating a fish striking the line of the rod. Although many times the fisherman retrieves the rod in time to set the hook to catch the striking fish, often times the fish is not hooked in time. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a fish holder that could provide a hook setting action when a tugging force caused by a striking fish is supplied to the end of the fishing rod tip.